Outstanding News
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: The party after, and Cooper's reaction to Kurt and Blaine's engagement. Fluff sprinkled throughout because why not?


**A/N: I had some free time and decided to put this together. I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write in the near future because school has just begun and I'll have quite a lot of work! As always, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"When are you going to call him?"<p>

Kurt and Blaine were out to dinner with everyone who had come to their proposal. Of course, Blaine knew everyone who was there, but periodically throughout the entire meeting a new face would come over to where Kurt and Blaine were snuggled in the booth and offer their congratulations and hugs. Kurt was trying his best to remember names, but soon found the task to be too large. Were there really this many people there? He supposed he was too focused on Blaine to notice.

"Call who?" Blaine asked after thanking a petite girl in a light blue dress and taking another bite of pasta.

"Your brother."

"Hmm, I'll do it tonight. When you and I are both alone." Blaine hooked his ankle around Kurt's under the table and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Can't wait," Kurt said smiling as a warbler clapped him on the back saying "Congrats man!" Mostly he couldn't wait until they were alone once more even though he was having a wonderful time, but he also couldn't wait to hear what Cooper had to say about their engagement. He was an important person in Blaine's life, and therefore he was an important person in Kurt's.

The sound of someone clinking their cutlery on a glass cup interrupted all conversations. Sam was standing on the seat of the booth he was at trying to get everyone's attention. "Uh, hello everyone! I just wanted to say I'm so stoked for my best friend Blaine and his _fiancé_ Kurt - " Applause filled the air before Sam could finish his sentence, causing him to shush people once again. "Anyways, my bro Blaine is such an awesome dude -"

"Sam! Save the best man speech for the wedding!" Blaine shouted across the restaurant as Tina laughed.

Rachel hopped on top of the seat, but upon realizing she still wasn't tall enough, stood on the table in between the dinner plates and glasses. "What Sam is _trying _to say is that we are all so happy for you two. You are both such incredible people and we are all happy to see you happy. And also I have such great ideas for the color themes of your wedding and I'd be happy to talk -"

"O-kay that's enough from you Rachel," Sam said, helping her off of the table. Kurt just rolled his eyes. Like he was going to let Rachel Berry plan his entire wedding. He already was going through colors and fabric swatches in his head. He twisted the ring around his finger, planting a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

The crowd relocated to the Hummel household after dinner where Burt and Carole had prepared drinks and music in their backyard. Single Ladies came on, and after much bantering from everyone, Kurt performed it once more. On the second verse he pulled Blaine in with him, and Blaine wasn't half bad. He liked it and therefore he "put a ring on it," Blaine said as he laughed throughout the dance.

When the party had died down and there were just members of the New Directions and a few Warblers left, the music had slowed some. Kurt and Blaine were rocking slowly in their own corner of the yard, the most alone they had been the entire evening.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, having thoughts of their first dance together at their wedding. He supposed it would go something like this, being in each other's arms in front of their family and friends, yet completely enveloped in each other and oblivious to anything else.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked him, rubbing his lower back soothingly.

"Marrying you."

"Mhm. Me too. And I cannot wait for that day."

Blaine grinned and pressed his lips to Kurt's, still feeling butterflies like the time they first kissed just a few years ago.

When the party was over, Blaine and Kurt offered to help Carole and Burt clean up, but they insisted they get to bed. Carole practically slapped Blaine's hand away as he tried to pick up a forgotten red solo cup.

"Did you call Cooper yet, Blaine?" Burt called after them as they went upstairs.

"Not yet!"

"Come on, let's do it now. He'll still be awake in L.A." Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled him into his room, excited to call Cooper.

Blaine hesitated with his finger over the send button.

"What?" Kurt asked as he folded his legs beside himself on the bed. "You don't think he'll be happy for us?"

"What?! No, of course he will. But he's probably going to…overreact?"

"Well, that's better than no reaction at all, right?" Kurt proposed.

"I suppose you're right." Blaine took a breath and hit the button.

The phone rang three times before a particularly cheery voice answered.

"Hellooooo you've reached Cooper Anderson, aspiring actor but full time performer. Is this a business inquiry?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt stifled a laugh, kicking off his shoes and hanging his turquoise jacket in the closet. "Coop, it's me Blaine."

"Blainey! How are you my brother?"

"Hi Cooper!" Kurt said from the other end of the bed.

"Is that Kurt I hear? Hi Kurt! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Blaine could hear the sound of a treadmill in the background.

"Well Coop, Kurt and I have some good news for you." Blaine paused as Cooper shouted at the person next to him to quiet down. "I - well Kurt and I are…engaged. To be married."

There was a pause on the other end of the line and then: "Good news? Blainey, that's OUTSTANDING news! Well I'll be damned, I knew it was going to happen eventually. You know, I always told people about my brother and his boyfriend and how PERFECT they are for each other and now I can tell people you two are engaged - that's going to make some amazing conversations in the future I can already tell - "

"Thanks, Coop. We'll talk to you later."

"Oh, bye guys! - HEY my little brother just got engaged! - Make sure you send me an invite to the big day! Maybe I can convince my costar to come with me since we have a scene that involves - "

Blaine hung up the phone in the middle of Cooper's sentence and sighed as he flopped on the bed on his back, closing his eyes. His brother sure was a piece of work.

"He's happy for us, I'm sure of it," Kurt said, crawling to meet Blaine at the foot of the bed.

"I know he is." Blaine opened one eye as Kurt hovered above him undoing his bow tie and removing his mustard colored jacket.

"I still have no idea where you found this suit," Kurt said, throwing Blaine an extra pair of his pajama bottoms.

"I could say the same about yours," Blaine remarked as he sat up to remove his belt.

"We must have great taste, huh?"

"Mm, I knew I wanted to marry you for some reason." Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him, lingering on his bottom lip in particular, pulling him down as he fell backwards once again.

"Really? What's another reason?"

"Well…" Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead. "You eat the bottoms of my broccoli."

"That I do," Kurt said, returning a kiss to Blaine's adorable nose.

"And…you make amazing coffee."

"Go on…"

"And." Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's and removed them with a loud _muah. "_You mean the world to me. I love everything about you. And I cannot wait to spend the rest of eternity with you."

"I love you, too. And I cannot wait until you are my husband."

The day was far in the future, yet both Kurt and Blaine were holding their breaths in anticipation. To be able to call each other "husbands" in addition to "friends," "lovers," and "soulmates," was truly spectacular. "Fiancés" would have to suffice for the time being, not that either of them were complaining.


End file.
